


Укради меня

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fairy Tale Style, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: В логове дракона появляется гость с весьма необычной просьбой
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты G - PG-13. Мини [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123337
Kudos: 11





	Укради меня

— Есть тут кто? — раздалось в уютной тишине пещеры.

Дракон открыл один глаз. От входа в пещеру несло смесью запахов — яичница с беконом, кофе, дорогое мыло и конский пот для полного комплекта. Кто-то встал очень рано, вымылся с мылом до скрипа, позавтракал, выпил кофе и прискакал верхом на коне — ни свет ни заря будить дракона.

— Эй, есть тут кто? — повторил голос. Его обладатель кашлянул и сделал несколько шагов вглубь пещеры. — Эй!

Что за наглец пожаловал? Дракон поморщился, но не издал ни звука. Незваный гость ждал, но тихо стоять ему было не под силу. Волновался: переступал ногами, шуршал одеждой, шмыгал носом.

— Чего «эй»? — поинтересовался дракон.

— Ты дома! — обрадовался незнакомец.

Дракон вздохнул. Радостный голос гостя не давал ему никаких шансов на то, чтобы отвертеться от общения.

— Зачем пришел? — Дракон поднял голову и смерил взглядом наглого человека. Человек вздрогнул. Все-таки он немного боялся хозяина пещеры. — Ну? — повысил голос дракон.

Гость засуетился. Снял шляпу, подергал перо на ней, потер ладонью затылок.

— Доброго дня, многоуважаемый Др… Дра… Дракон! Я по делу пришел.

— Хорошо, — благосклонно кивнул Дракон, снова укладывая голову на лапы. — Имя свое назови.

— Дженсен! — громко возвестил гость. — Дженсен Росс Эклз, наследный принц и… И все такое.

— И все такое? — эхом повторил Дракон. — Ну, так и быть, что за дело у тебя?

— Очень важное! — Принц Дженсен горделиво вздернул подбородок. — И оно не терпит отлагательств.

— Да ладно! — Дракон рассмеялся. Эхо заметалось по пещере, наследный принц втянул голову в плечи, но продолжал стоять как вкопанный. — Не представляешь, как ты меня заинтриговал. Выкладывай, не тяни.

— Я пришел тебя просить, чтобы… — С этими словами Дженсен все-таки выдрал перо из шляпы и замялся на мгновение.

— Чтобы?

— Чтобы ты меня похитил, — скороговоркой закончил свою фразу принц и сунул перо в карман.

Оба замолчали надолго. Дракон переваривал услышанное, принц топтался на месте, пиная носком сапога окружающие его камни.

— А зачем мне тебя похищать? — наконец нарушил молчание Дракон. — В чем смысл? Какая выгода? Ты уж объясни мне, пожалуйста.

— Сейчас объясню! — оживился принц. — Отец требует, чтобы я женился. На принцессе, конечно, традиция такая. Понимаешь?

— Пока понимаю. — Из носа Дракона вырвалась струйка дыма.

Принц покосился на дым, поднимающийся к своду пещеры, и продолжил:

— Так вот, принцессы эти — одно расстройство. Ирен — выскочка, Софи тот еще тиран, Бри притворяется, что влюблена, но на самом деле ей нужен не я, а сундук с золотом. Мирабель — зануда, а с Айгуль нас только три дня назад познакомили.

— И?

— Ну не могу я в таких влюбиться, даже с перепугу, — признался принц. — Не получается.

— А в кого можешь?

Принц мучительно покраснел. Дракон с интересом наблюдал, как тот пыхтит и отдувается. Наконец Дженсен, наследный принц и все такое, справился с эмоциями.

— В кого могу — в того нельзя. Вот как сказать отцу, что победитель рыцарского турнира, состоявшегося в позапрошлом сентябре, мне понравился больше Магдалены Златоволосой? Со свету сживут всем двором! Или сожрут и не поморщатся.

Дракон потянулся, зевнул, широко раскрыв пасть, и лязгнул зубами, из-под прикрытых век изучая принца. Тот даже не шелохнулся.

— Дальше-то что? — напомнил Дракон.

— Дальше у меня получилось! — горячо прошептал Дженсен. — Я влюбился!

— В кого? — таким же горячим шепотом спросил Дракон. Ему на самом деле вдруг стало любопытно.

— Мне на ярмарке попался рисунок на холсте. Небольшой такой, с ладонь, лежал на прилавке среди другого товара. Я не смог пройти мимо! Нарисованный человек следил за мной взглядом. Красивы-ый, — мечтательно пробормотал принц.

— И ты влюбился в того, кто на рисунке?

— Не сразу. Я попытался узнать у торговки кто это.

Бровь Дракона, украшенная шипами, поползла вверх. 

— Тебе удалось?

— Нет!

Дракон хихикнул. Звук был до того странный, то есть для драконов странный, что Дженсен подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Ты рассказывай, рассказывай, — велел Дракон.

— Я купил его. Рисунок купил. Повесил в покоях над столом, а потом…

— Что потом? — поторопил его Дракон.

— Я заметил, что разговариваю с ним, с человеком на рисунке. Рассказываю ему, как прошел день, про принцесс рассказываю, как они мне надоели, про отца, что люблю его, но слушать и повиноваться уже устал, про коня своего.

— Покажи, — потребовал Дракон.

Принц развернулся к выходу из пещеры.

— Не коня! — остановил его Дракон. — Рисунок покажи!

Принц достал из кармана куртки свое сокровище. Бережно сдул с клочка холста только ему видимые пылинки и протянул на ладони Дракону.

— Вот.

— Ближе, — велел Дракон. — Еще ближе.

Принц подошел совсем близко. Дракон со свистом втянул ноздрями воздух и уставился одним глазом на рисунок. С небольшого куска холста, потрепанного и потертого, улыбался кто-то вихрастый. Дракон многозначительно хмыкнул.

— А когда влюбился? — спросил он.

— Потом уже, — вздохнул Дженсен, — когда стал его себе представлять. Ну, что он высокий, веселый, что волосы у него до плеч, что губы теплые, и целуется он сладко. — Принц зажмурился от удовольствия и потрогал кончиками пальцев губы. — Как обнимет, так у меня все внутри замирает, а потом огнем вспыхивает.

— Ишь ты, — серьезно сказал Дракон. — И все?

— Не все, — помотал головой Дженсен. — Еще он в меня влюблен.

— Вот оно как, — поперхнулся Дракон. — А с чего бы ему тебя любить?

— Мы как две половинки одного целого, — терпеливо объяснил Дженсен, глядя на Дракона, как на глупого ребенка.

— Понятно. Вы две половинки. А сюда-то ты зачем пришел?

— Я узнал, что этот парень на рисунке — Дракон, — выпалил принц. — То есть…

— Вранье! — перебил его Дракон. — Брешут.

— Вряд ли, — отмахнулся от него Дженсен. — Тому, кто мне это сказал, врать выгоды нет. И у меня есть все основания ему верить!

Дракон закатил глаза к потолку пещеры:

— Какой ты доверчивый…

Принц не сдавался:

— Я прочитал все книги по истории нашего королевства в дворцовой библиотеке. Нашел немало интересного.

Тут уж Дракон от любопытства, не иначе, стал пыхтеть и ерзать. Не мог спокойно слушать дальше, не выдержал, спросил ядовитым тоном:

— Что же там пишут, в тех книгах?

— Дракон двулик. У Дракона есть имя. На самом деле Дракон — это прекрасный король, — таинственно понижая голос, поведал Дженсен. — Или колдун. Или колдун и король сразу, это доподлинно неизвестно.

— Все-таки неизвестно, а ты приперся ко мне! — обрадовался Дракон.

— Это еще не все, — продолжал принц.

— Опять не все? — закашлялся Дракон.

— Известно, что не каждому открывается истинная сущность мерзкого ящера! — выдал принц Дженсен, восхищенно глядя на Дракона.

— Мерзкого, значит? — рассвирепел Дракон.

— О, да, мой повелитель! — И не поймешь, восхищение это или издевка.

Дракон пристально оглядел гостя с головы до ног. Юн, красив, этого не отнимешь. С острым языком, что очень импонировало Дракону. Достаточно уверен в себе, с собственным мнением, а это неплохо. Дракон задумался. Принц молчал, иногда вздыхая.

— Сколько тебе лет? — Дракон строго смотрел на принца в ожидании ответа.

— Двадцать два.

— Вполне… — Дракон надолго задумался.

В пещере снова воцарилась тишина, принц, кажется, не дышал.

«Надеется на что-то. Интересно, кто проболтался? — Дракон подобрал под себя лапы и хвост. — Если Клотильда, не видать ей шубы на Рождество. Если это Елена Премудрая совесть потеряла, отнесу ее обратно в родовой замок».

Дракон менял облик. Его тело сжималось, принимая другую форму, лапы пропали, бугры на морде исчезли, хвост испарился. Вскоре на месте Дракона в туманном вихре стоял человек, закутанный в длинный плащ.

— Король-Дракон Джаред! — воскликнул принц. — Не обманули!

— Собственной персоной, Король-Дракон, Джаред и все такое, — Дракон, то есть определенно Джаред, коротко кивнул и плотнее запахнул плащ.

Принц нашарил дрожащей рукой каменный выступ позади себя и поспешно уселся, будто его уже не держали ноги.

— О-ох!

Джаред с усмешкой смотрел, как Дженсен вытирает испарину со лба.

— Как я понял, ты наслышан о моей жизни. А не боишься, что я унесу тебя в горы?

— Не боюсь.

— Навсегда унесу!

Принц упрямо помотал головой.

— И заставлю выполнять, — Джаред улыбнулся своей самой страшной улыбкой, — супружеский долг?

— Пф! — фыркнул принц и подмигнул Дракону.

— А если ты будешь мне перечить, то я съем тебя и даже не поморщусь. Ты готов к этому?

— Да, повелитель, — Дженсен вскочил и прижал руки к груди.

— Точно?

— Точно! Но ты не съешь!

— Хорошо. Завтра похитю… Похищу… Украду тебя с балкона в южном крыле.

— Нельзя с балкона! — тут же запротестовал Дженсен.

— Это почему еще?

— Понимаешь, мой конь… Он будет скучать. Ты должен меня украсть вместе с конем, когда мы будем возвращаться с прогулки.

— Должен? — изумился Джаред.

— Ты же согласился уже! — обиженно завопил принц.

— Согласился. Но кто помешает мне передумать?

Принц Дженсен сник: плечи опустились, даже пахнуть стал как-то уныло. На затылке у него выбилась упрямая прядь волос. Джаред подождал еще немного, насладился видом печального донельзя принца и сказал всего одно слово:

— Уговорил.

— Правда? — Принц от радости подпрыгнул на своем уступе и тут же ойкнул, когда острые камни впились ему в пятую точку.

— Да, правда. Ты, — Джаред сделал паузу и полюбовался на разрумяневшегося принца, — мне нравишься. Какие еще будут пожелания?

Принц Дженсен смотрел недоверчиво. Джаред в несколько шагов оказался рядом. Взял принца за локти, поднял на ноги и заглянул в глаза. Дженсен не врал про то, что влюбился. Сердце у принца билось сильно и часто, того гляди из груди выскочит.

— Так какие? — Джаред легонько встряхнул принца.

— Пес. Мой верный Ричард.

— Кот?

— Нет у меня кота.

— Отлично!

Дракон, то есть Джаред сменил хищный взгляд на нежный и осторожно коснулся губ принца своими губами. Дженсен охнул и пошатнулся. Джаред углубил поцелуй и с удовольствием почувствовал, как у него самого перехватило дыхание и закружилась голова. Принц был очень горяч и отзывчив. Понимая, что вот-вот потеряет контроль над собой, Джаред с сожалением разорвал поцелуй. Принц тяжело дышал, хватая ртом воздух, и цеплялся за плащ Джареда ослабевшими руками.

— Ну, я пошел? — пролепетал Дженсен.

— Иди, собирайся. Или… Стой! Раз уж так вышло, я должен знать. Кто?

— Кто что?

— Кто проболтался? — Джаред проговорил свой вопрос небрежным тоном, будто ему было все равно.

— Э-э, — растерялся Дженсен. — Это обязательно?

— Обязательно. Между нами не может быть секретов.

— Ну-у, — нерешительно протянул принц, — я спрашивал у многих, кто это на рисунке. Мне никто ничего так и не ответил. Пока…

— Пока что? — не давал ему расслабиться Джаред.

— Пока на Празднике Летнего Солнцестояния я не встретил старую ведьму.

Джаред сделал вид, что задумался, припоминая:

— Так, так… В плаще до пят и дурацком венке из колокольчиков?

— Да.

— С резной тростью?

— Кажется, да.

— Бабуш-шка, — по-драконьи прошипел Джаред. — Что она тебе еще рассказала?

— Еще она говорила, что у Дракона доброе сердце. Дракон в своем замке живет не один. Рядом с ним обитают девицы, которых ему иногда приносят в жертву. К сожалению, выбрать из этих девиц супругу Дракон так и не смог, поэтому тихо сходит с ума в том дурдоме.

— Да уж! Надо было давно их сожрать!

Принц зачастил:

— Живет Король-Дракон среди девиц и страдает! А когда совсем невмоготу становится, когда они ему совсем мозг вынесут, то улетает Дракон в горы, прячется в пещере и спит месяцами в тишине и спокойствии, одинокий и несчастный.

— Неужели?! — зарычал Король, и его глаза на миг снова стали драконьими.

— Тут она, твоя бабушка, посмотрела на меня, — как ни в чем не бывало рассказывал дальше принц Дженсен, — и сказала: «Ему спутник в жизни нужен, такой как ты — умный, не нытик, друг и любовник в одном флаконе. Руку даю на отсечение — влюбится он в тебя. Только будь с ним честен, он вранье чувствует сразу. Говори всю правду, как бы страшно тебе ни было». Вот я и пришел.

Изо рта Короля-Дракона опять вырвалась струйка дыма. Принц на всякий случай отступил на шаг и сделал еще одно признание:

— А еще я придумал, куда девиц спровадить.

— И куда же? — удивленно моргнул Король-Дракон.

— Организуем рыцарские турниры и раздадим победителям.

— Как это я раньше не догадался? — расхохотался Джаред. — А теперь иди, а то я чувствую, что еще немного, и я тебя никуда не отпущу.

Принц аккуратно спрятал в карман куртки драгоценный портрет и посмотрел на своего Короля счастливыми глазами. Затем он сделал несколько шагов назад, развернулся и выбежал из пещеры. Джаред, Король-Дракон всех окрестных гор и все такое, смотрел вслед Дженсену и думал: «Что за штука эта любовь?» Появляется из ниоткуда, и вот уже сердце бьется чаще, в голове туман и одни глупости. Давно с ним такого не бывало. Лет триста, если он правильно помнит.

***

Из новостной колонки местной газеты:

_Сегодня наследный принц Дженсен был похищен драконом, когда возвращался с конной прогулки. Дракон схватил одной передней лапой принца, другой его пса, задней лапой поднял коня и быстро полетел в сторону гор. Немногочисленные очевидцы в ужасе разбежались. Некоторые из них утверждают, что сдавленные крики принца были похожи на «ура», но скорее всего, принц потерял рассудок в момент осознания близкой и страшной кончины. При дворе обсуждается вопрос о снаряжении спасательной экспедиции, но, как признался нам Тайный Советник Его Величества, «затея эта так себе»._


End file.
